


the perfect serenity you give me

by bellawritess



Series: lashton prompts [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rating for Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: Luke wakes up late and immediately knows he’s fucked.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: lashton prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026498
Kudos: 7





	the perfect serenity you give me

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** "i'll drive you there"
> 
> [tumblr link!](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/617785763701161984/ill-drive-you-there-with-lashton)
> 
> title from move my way by the vamps

Luke wakes up late and immediately knows he’s fucked.

For a moment, all he can feel is the panic, the knowledge that no matter what he does, how fast he runs, he’s still going to be late to class, and it paralyses him. He thinks, _how on earth did I oversleep? How could I do that?_ And then he remembers staying up all night taking care of a thoroughly ill Ashton, and it all makes sense. He frantically checks his alarm: off. Hadn’t even been touched.

Right. So he’d collapsed into bed around three, forgotten to set his alarm, and now it’s gone eight and he’s so fucking screwed. Even if he skips breakfast and runs out the door right now in his pyjamas, he’ll be late, and the professor of his first class is _strict_ about lateness. Fuck. _Fuck_.

“Fuck,” he breathes, and viciously throws the covers off of himself. He launches himself out of bed in a race against time. 

He can wear his pyjama shirt to class — it’s an old, faded Green Day shirt that once belonged to Ashton, and the fact that it was designed to be a regular t-shirt means it’ll bypass scrutiny — so he tugs on a pair of jeans and practically trips out the door to his room.

Ashton is in the kitchen, eating cereal, when Luke races past. “Morning,” he croaks, looking pale and exhausted but better than last night. His fever’s broken, then. That’s good. Ashton’s supposed to have a morning class, too, which he would normally be at by now, but — small victories — he’d agreed not to attend today, on account of being so feverish Luke could see forest fires starting from grazing his forehead.

“Can’t stop, sorry,” Luke says apologetically. “Late.”

Ashton must be able to sense the panic. Luke’s never late. It’s practically the only thing he has going for him. 

No time for breakfast of any sort — Luke grabs a packet of chips from the cupboard to have between his morning and afternoon classes. Not for the first time, he wishes he hadn’t scheduled his classes to be five minutes apart, but there’s nothing to be done for it now. He rushes to the sitting room and collects all the things he needs for his classes today.

“I wondered why you weren’t up,” Ashton admits. “But I’m usually gone by now, so I figured…I don’t know.” 

“Yeah, no, I’m definitely late,” Luke mutters, wishing he could kiss Ashton goodbye but very much averse to getting a fever himself. Not like he hasn’t already been exposed, what with the constant care from the night before, but still. “See you for dinner, yeah?”

“Hang on, how late?” Ashton asks. “When’s your class?”

“Ten minutes,” Luke says impatiently, “and even if I run it’s twenty minutes to the building, so yeah, I’m _late_ , Ash. Love you, bye.”

He’s shoving his feet into the first shoes he can find when Ashton says, “Luke, relax. I’ll drive you there.”

“No fucking chance,” Luke says. “You’re ill.”

“I’m better,” Ashton insists. “I can drive five minutes, and then you won’t be late. Please.”

“Ashton,” Luke says, but when he turns around Ashton has that determined look on his face that means he won’t rest unless he gets his way.

And it _would_ be nice not to be late.

“Luke, you waited on me hand and foot for the whole night,” Ashton says gently. “Let me drive you. Please.”

Luke sighs. “If I let you do this, I’m a terrible boyfriend.”

“You’re not letting me,” Ashton says, patting Luke’s cheek. “You’re surrendering to my unstoppable force of will.”

“That’s not much better,” Luke mumbles, but he allows Ashton to guide him out the door and into the car. “You’re supposed to be staying in sick. If you’re well enough to drive me, you may as well go to class.”

Ashton knows Luke doesn’t believe that, so he doesn’t answer, just slides into the driver seat and pulls the car into drive.

Five minutes later, Ashton parks outside the building Luke’s first class is in, and Luke smiles at him, a little embarrassed. “Thanks,” he says. “Sorry you had to go out.”

Ashton waves him off. “The things we do for the people we love,” he says. “I’d do it again.”

“But you won’t,” Luke warns. “Or I’ll come after you with a set of handcuffs and a triple dosage of melatonin.”

“Ooh,” Ashton says, grinning. “You know how to get a guy going, Lukey.”

“Shut up,” Luke says, and then thinks _fuck it_ and leans across to kiss him goodbye. It’s brief, but he’s glad he did it; Ashton’s face lights up, eyes crinkling as they soften.

“I love you,” Ashton says.

“Love you more,” Luke says, meaning it.

“Not possible.”

“Can’t hear you! Gonna be late!” Luke replies as he exits the car.

“That’s not fair! My love for you knows no bounds!”

“Did you say that I love you more than anyone ever?” Luke calls.

“You’re a shit boyfriend! I take it back!”

Luke turns around and blows a kiss, then jogs into the building and skids into his classroom a minute before class is due to start. He texts Ashton:

 **luke:** love you, thank you <3 get home safe, text me when you do

 **ashton:** anytime <3

 **luke:** don’t text and drive you menace

Ashton sends the middle finger emoji and Luke smiles to himself as his class begins.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 i'm on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) so come say hey!


End file.
